


Выбор за нами.

by Oblako



Series: Однострочники по Sherlock BBC [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: Джон с Шерлоком, а Грег с Майкрофтом, но в жизни обеих пар синхронно наступает черная полоса. Джон и Грег напиваются в баре, жалуясь друг другу, пока не доходят до мысли сначала поменяться Холмсами, а потом вообще послать их к черту и остаться вдвоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор за нами.

\- Идиоты. И-ди-о-ты, - с выражением выговаривает Джон над… какой там по счёту кружкой?  
\- Кто? – поднимает голову Грег. Джон задумывается.  
\- Действительно, - вздыхает, - хороший вопрос.  
С минуту они молчат, но тяжесть опьянения уже разлилась по телу, и хочется говорить, поэтому Джон начинае снова:  
\- Нет, всё-таки Холмсы тоже идиоты, даром что гении.  
Грег кивает.  
\- У них, видите ли, мировой кризис. Очередной.  
\- Угу...  
\- А слова "спасибо" в природе не существует.  
\- Угу...  
\- А уж "пожалуйста" так тем более.  
\- Угу...  
\- Сон придумали слабаки.  
\- А волноваться можно только глупым блондинкам из сериалов.  
\- И всё должно быть организовано исключительно для его удобства.  
\- А "у меня планы" - это личное оскорбление.  
\- Ты не поверишь, как это бесит.  
\- Думаю, я поверю.  
\- Да уж.  
Теперь над кружками вздыхают оба.  
\- Знаешь, что? - снова нарушает тишину Джон, - Нам надо их бросить.  
\- Кого? - не понимает сначала Грег.  
\- Холмсов, - поясняет Джон.  
Грег пытается задуматься над этим, но лицо его выражает большое сомнение, и Джон продолжает, пытаясь выглядеть уверенней:  
\- Они невозможны, и ты это знаешь. Мы сможем найти кого-то получше. Черт, да даже между собой мы можем поладить гораздо лучше, чем с ними, подумай!  
Теперь Грег скорее оценивает, чем сомневается.  
\- Я смогу есть всё, что захочу...  
\- В пределах разумного, - включается в Джоне врач, - но меня переубедить, конечно проще.  
\- И никаких эскортов.  
\- Никакой скрипки.  
\- Никаких "прости, государственная тайна".  
\- Никаких экспериментов на кухне.  
\- И нервов по поводу внешнего вида.  
\- А раз уж мы прошли отбор у Холмсов, то в постели мы тоже сможем договориться...  
Тут они словно внезапно осознают, о чём они говорят, и замолкают, глядя друг на друга. Секунд через пятнадцать Джон шепчет:  
\- На самом деле, это не самая плохая идея этого тысячелетия.  
Ответить Грег не успевает, потому что раздаётся звук полученного сообщения, и Джон лезет за телефоном.  
\- Ха, полюбуйся! - он демонстрирует экран.  
Сообщение гласит: "Иди домой. Завтра утром ты нужен мне со светлой головой и в добром здравии. ШХ"  
Грег открывает рот, чтобы прокомментировать, но теперь звенит его собственный телефон.  
"Машина подъедет через 5 минут"  
\- Твою налево, - незлобно ругается Джон, читая.  
\- Всё равно они идиоты, - говорит Грег.  
\- Точно. Но если будет невыносимо, у нас есть выбор, - усмехается Джон и хлопает друга по спине.  
Грег тоже усмехается, и они начинают выкарабкиваться из-за стола.


End file.
